


Watch Castiel Watch Misha

by Evil_Knitter (Nichneven13)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angels are interested in human stuff, Gen, Misha's epic run, Other, Random Acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichneven13/pseuds/Evil_Knitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little meta fic from this prompt: "Cas has decided to stalk Misha Collins" from the Between Seasons Cas Party over at LJ in 2010.</p><p>Castiel hears tell that Misha Collins is running, so he takes a peek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Castiel Watch Misha

He had heard talk of a human who was doing random acts of kindness in the post-Apocalyptic world. The angels spoke highly of this man. Several times Castiel had encountered dewy-eyed sighs from the cherubs as he passed by, the name Misha Collins tripping between them. After Joshua named a brilliant blue flowering vine after this Misha Collins, Castiel decided to take action. He had to see what the angelic hubbub was about.

He flitted to Earth and nabbed a park bench in Boston and watched as Misha Freakin’ Collins and a small contingent of women handed out popsicles to the children playing on the dilapidated monkey bars and seesaw. Castiel couldn’t help but tilt his head in wonder as the children and their parents laughed and hugged the man.

Two weeks later, he returned to Misha Collins, who sat on a dirty floor, surrounded by dirty children and dirty mattresses. He read from a book—“Cat in the Hat”, Castiel determined—and made ridiculous faces at his audience. The children laughed and cheered. Before Misha Collins left, he gave each child a new book. Castiel blinked, not understanding the purpose of the books, as the children clearly needed a new home instead of reading material.

A month after that, Castiel found Misha Collins running in Washington, a cell phone in his hand and an iPod strapped to his waist. Castiel followed Misha Collins for hours, not understanding where Misha Collins was going, or why he seemed so happy to be running. He watched in curiosity as cars drove by and honked, the passengers cheering and holding up signs reading “Run Misha Run.” Castiel returned to Heaven, frustrated and determined to abandon his quest to understand Misha Collins.

He hadn’t taken but two steps inside the Gates when Castiel realized the angels had all abandoned their posts. There was a line of souls waiting to be processed into Heaven, but there was no angel with a roster in hand. He made his way to the very edge of Heaven, where the angels liked to gather to watch human life.

“Brothers, sisters,” Castiel said. “What is so interesting that you have forgotten your purpose?”

“Misha Collins is running,” Raphael responded, his voice deep and firm. “He will run until he can run no farther.”

“Why is he running?” Castiel asked, truly curious. “Where is he going?”

“He is going nowhere,” Joshua said. “But that leads him to everywhere.”

“What the Hell?” Castiel asked, a phrase he’d picked up from the Winchesters.

“He is running as far as his human legs and  _will_  will carry him,” Raphael said. “Humans have promised to give him money, which he will use to spread kindness and generosity throughout the land.”

“Why?” Castiel asked, craning his head to see around his brethren. Misha Collins was jogging in place, a row of blackberries between his lips. “Why this man?”

“Why any man?” Joshua asked with a shrug. “Misha Collins’ heart is large and his spirit is infinite. If any man can heal mankind’s collective soul, it is he.”

Castiel watched as a car pulled alongside Misha Collins and offered him a bottle of Advil, which he took with many thanks and wide smiles.

“He is in pain?” Castiel asked. He had taken Advil after he drank that liquor store.

“The human body is not designed to run for so long,” Raphael said. “Misha Collins is in pain, but his will is strong and he will not yet quit. He has thousands of humans watching and cheering him on his way.”

Castiel pulled his focus away from Misha Collins and scanned the Earth, looking for those thoughts focused on the running man. He was stunned to find so many thoughts. Amongst them, there were feelings of triumph, pride, joy, hope… and love. The angel was surprised to find the resolve in most of those thoughts to seek out ways to share their feelings with the world. One woman decided to donate clothes to a homeless shelter. One man gave his neighbor a ride to the grocery store. A child gave half his Twinkie to his dog. And on and on. All of these thoughts and actions, he traced back to Misha Collins.

With a flutter of wings, he returned to Misha Collins where he ran along Frost Road in Washington. Just as Misha Collins’ stride stuttered, Castiel unfurled his grace and wrapped it around the man. Misha Collins inhaled sharply and grinned, feeling a sudden burst of renewed energy. So he ran, this man, this Misha Collins, and ran and ran, with the wings of an angel wrapped around him.

_The End_


End file.
